


Algodón de Azúcar

by LunaIssabella



Series: 12 regalos de navidad [10]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse, celo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] el delicioso aroma a algodón de azúcar que desprende su Aibou le embriaga por completo haciéndole difícil el resistirse a sus brillantes ojos amatistas que le miran vidriosos por el deseo y el efecto de sus propias hormonas que llenan el lugar como una trampa mortal en la que irremediablemente ha caído [...]





	Algodón de Azúcar

**Author's Note:**

> ''El decimo día de navidad, a mi beta le regalé... un Puzzleshipping con mucha ternura''
> 
> Hacer regalos es divertido, hacer regalos con un villancico navideño es... super divertido. A petición de mi bonita beta, 8 fics lindos inspirados en la canción Everybody Knows de Sigrid, de diversas parejas, más otro 4 fics de la bolsa para completar 12 días de navidad
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten.
> 
> Advertencia: AU (perteneciente a mi oneshot Bitchy), omegaverse

**Algodón de Azúcar**

Yugi respira hondo jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente a la espera de que su novio llegue a casa, pasa saliva y repasa una vez más que todo estuviera perfecto sin dejar de jugar con sus manos o con su cabello. Se asegura que las velas con un dulce olor a vainilla sin llegar a ser empalagoso esten encendidas y escondiendo su olor a la perfección, no quiere arruinar la sorpresa o ser rechazado a la primera estando tan cerca del mayor pico de su celo.

Suspira suave tomando asiento, Yami es todo un caballero y sabe que si percibe sus intenciones en el primer instante le va a rechazar, pero Yugi ya no lo resiste más; tal vez su mente está llena de las ideas pervertidas de sus amigos o los ánimos de Tea pero desde hace tiempo se siente preparado para enlazarse a su amado Alfa por lo que había escogido ese celo para estar con Yami agradecido de que se haya coordinado con su aniversario.

Escucha la puerta del frente ser abierta y arregla nerviosamente su ropa sonriendo ampliamente al ver a Yami llegar hacía el comedor posiblemente atraído por el olor de la vainilla. Se acerca abrazándolo con fuerza sonriendo con amor, el mayor lo alza besando su rostro encantado con la adorable bienvenida.

—¿Cuál es la ocasión? —su pregunta borra la sonrisa de Yugi quién lo mira con tristeza—. Es broma, jamás olvidaría nuestro aniversario —Yami lo besa riendo dejándolo en una de las sillas del comedor.

El mayor mira los platos cuidadosamente colocados en la mesa cubiertos por una tapa metálica que le impedía ver que había debajo pero no olerlo y francamente no le importaba que fuera estaba totalmente seguro que sabría delicioso. Toma asiento frente a su pareja destapando cada uno de los platos sintiendo su boca hacerse agua con la exquisita vista de los simples, pero apetitosos, platillos.

—No debiste molestarte Aibou —toma su mano dejando un suave beso allí percibiendo un leve olor increíblemente dulce.

Parpadea mirando a Yugi tratando de descifrar que clase de colonia podía oler tan bien pero el sonrojo que escala por las mejillas del menor le hace pensar que hay algo más allí. Sin embargo, se dice no podría ser nada malo así que simplemente sonríe y se dispone a servir la cena.

Mientras comen se cuentan el uno al otro cómo pasaron el día, Yami lidiando con su familia y Yugi ayudando a su abuelo en la pequeña tienda de antigüedades. El mayor comenta que en unos días lo visitaría pues deseaba ver qué novedades tendrían y a Yugi le encanta la idea, su abuelo echaba de menos hablar con su novio largo y tendido de cosas que a veces el no entiende. La fascinación de Yami por el Antiguo Egipto los unió, pero a veces hacía sentir a Yugi que no sabía lo suficiente para mantener una conversación por horas como lo hacía su abuelo, un antiguo arqueólogo.

—Yami yo… —Yugi de pronto corta su conversación poniéndose en pie y ahí es cuándo el mayor lo nota.

Mira con incredulidad al menor que se acerca a él tomando su mano haciéndole parar, siente el delicioso aroma de antes desbordarse opacando el de las velas envolviéndolo. Reconoce el olor como el de celo de Yugi y trata de alejarse.

—Aibou hablamos de eso, yo…

—Yami te necesito —asegura.

Yami lo observa incapaz de moverse. Sonrojado y tembloroso Yugi lo guía a la habitación decorada con más velas, pero de olor neutro que no hacen más que acentuar el propio aroma de su novio. Yugi lo suelta empezando a desnudarse tratando de ser sensual y coqueto consiguiendo solo que con la poca cordura que a Yami le queda el mayor piense que se ve terriblemente adorable.

—Te necesito Yami —repite sentándose en la cama.

Yami siente su boca hacerse agua ante la vista y el delicioso aroma a algodón de azúcar que desprende su Aibou le embriaga por completo haciéndole difícil el resistirse a sus brillantes ojos amatistas que le miran vidriosos por el deseo y el efecto de sus propias hormonas que llenan el lugar como una trampa mortal en la que irremediablemente ha caído. Yami trata de respirar y captar algo más que el olor dulce de su Omega, concentrarse en las velas o cualquier cosa más allá que el envolvente aroma tan adictivo que no tiene palabras para describirlo más allá de que le hace desear devorarlo por completo y sentirlo derretirse en su lengua en cada beso, toque y lamida.

—Yami.

El suave ruego de su Omega rompe por completo su férrea decisión a resistirse y cede ante los deseos de su pequeño.

* * *

El día en que por fin su celo acaba Yugi se despierta con la luz del sol, pero no hace ningún esfuerzo en levantarse demasiado cómodo entre las sábanas que huelen como su novio en un abrazo placentero. Se estira y acurruca disfrutando de cada tirón que ejercen todos sus músculos al estirarse o relajarse hasta que le es imposible volver a dormir, eso sumado al lado vacío y frío que ocupó su novio la noche anterior le hacen sentarse.

Por breves segundos su corazón se aprieta aterrado ante la idea de que Yami se haya ido dejándolo solo allí hasta que este entra con una bandeja en manos vestido solo con unos bóxer dejando a la vista todos los rasguños y mordidas que le hizo provocando un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Yami le sonríe ampliamente mostrando el amor en sus ojos violáceos dejando la bandeja a su lado para alzarlo en brazos y besarlo.

—Buenos días, Aibou —sonríe acariciando su mejilla bajando despacio hasta rozar sus dedos en la marca disparando una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo del menor.

—Buenos días Yami —dice en un suspiro sonriendo embobado.

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo?

Yugi quiere decir que todo su cuerpo duele y que se siente grandioso, pero no puede emitir más que balbuceos mientras todo su rostro se pinta de rojo al ser plenamente consciente de lo que hizo. Avergonzado oculta su rostro en el pecho del mayor que ríe encantado con su acostumbrada timidez; le consuela acariciando su espalda dejando tiernos besos en su frente.

—Yo también te tengo un regalo de aniversario —se gira para tomar una pequeña caja de la bandeja y la abre mostrándole un precioso pero sencillo anillo.

Antes de poder decir algo tiene a Yugi colgado de su cuello llorando de felicidad murmurando cuánto lo ama y lo mucho que acepta estar con él por el resto de sus días. Satisfecho Yami toma el anillo poniéndolo en su lugar en la mano de su Aibou; acaricia su mejilla y lo besa con ternura, no había sido como esperaba, pero sencillamente no pudo ser más perfecto.


End file.
